La Última Promesa
by Mistwalker KilyK
Summary: Kenshin se ve enfrentado a los fantasmas de su pasado, a sus enemigos, a sus combates y a la obligación de mantener su promesa a Tomoe. IMPORTANTE: Fanfic antiguo. Leer al interior.
1. El mensaje de un samurai

**LA ÚLTIMA PROMESA**

Un fan fiction de Rurouni Kenshin  
Escrito por Mistwalker KilyK

**- ****Leer, por favor: **este fanfiction lo escribí hace ya casi diez años, en 2000. Lo encontré casi por accidente en, llamémoslo así, el baúl de los recuerdos. Como es un fanfic antiguo, y como quiero preservar un poco ese pedazo de mi pasado, he dejado las abundantes faltas de ortografía intactas, como un recordatorio de mi humilde evolución desde aquellos lejanos años de escritos inocentes hasta ahora.

El argumento de la historia podrá parecer un tanto básico, pero en aquellos años el planear buenos argumentos no era mi fuerte. Aunque disfrutaba mucho escribiendo aquellas historias (¡cuántas se han perdido en el tiempo, desaparecidas de Internet y de mi disco duro!).

En fin, con eso ya dicho, espero que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

**Parte I: **"El mensaje de un samurai"

Kenshin caminaba por un obscuro bosque, ya había pasado un mes desde la muerte de Tomoe, los recuerdos aún estaban muy frescos en su memoria... aún continuaba en su memoria, aquella imagen de cuando él asesino a Tomoe con sus propias manos...

Kenshin tenía 18 años, desde cuatro años atras había sido conocido como el Hitokiri Battousai, sin embargo todo eso había cambiado, ahora eso sólo eran recuerdos... recuerdos que el quiziera olvidar eternamente, borrar de su memoria para que dejaran de atormentarlo... ahora que era un vagabundo...

Kenshin se sento en al costado de un tronco, que con algo de suerte, encontró en el camino, era el sitio perfecto para acampar por la noche -se sonrió- "creo que aqui estara bien... me he alejado bastante de Kyoto..." -su mirada entristeció- "...Tomoe..." -se dijo a si mismo, observó al cielo, su imagen estaba grabada entre las estrellas, Kenshin se sonrió "espero que me cuides esta noche...", dichó esto Kenshin prendio la fogata, aprovecho de calentar un poco sus manos, la noche estaba extremadamente fria, las nubes que cubrían el cielo amenazaban con una tormenta... no obstante, Kenshin se durmió casi inmediatamente...

Sus sueños, ultimamente, no habían sido de los más plasenteros que él había tenido, se repetian siempre imagenes de los asesinatos que él cometió, de la muerte de sus familiares a manos de esos bandidos cuando el apenas era un niño... el entrenamiento con Hiko Seijuro... la muerte de Tomoe en sus manos. Kenshin se despertó sobresaltado, ya había amanecido, sin embargo estaba nublado. Respiraba jadeante, gotas de sudos corrían por sus mejillas hasta su babilla para caer al suelo, Kenshin se secó el sudor con su muñeca, para luego tenderse en el pasto, para tratar de relajarce, como lo había estado haciendo desde hace ya un mes, pero de pronto unos gritos le obligarón a levantarse. Eran gritos de desesperación, miedo, terror, Kenshin se hacercó hacía el lugar de donde probenian los gritos, se sorprendió al ver a tres bandidos atacando a una niña, que no sobrepasaba los 12 años de edad:

"¡Hey ustedes! ¡detenganse!" -él exigió, la niña volteó y al ver la cara compasiba del battousai corrió hacía él, con la esperanza de buscar refugió, Kenshin la puso detras de su espalda. Los bandidos mirarón a Kenshin, sus ojos no reflejaban maldad, asi que se confiarón: sin pensarlo un minuto, uno de ellos se lanzó en contra de Kenshin, desenfundando su katana, Kenshin sólo levantó un poco la baina de su katana para detener a la hoja de la katana enemiga, lograndoló, el bandido se sorprendio, pero no se rindió y lanzó otro ataque, sin embargo fue facilmente evitado por battousai, quién desebaino su espada golpeandolo de lleno en la muñeca izquierda, mano en la cual el bandido sostenia su espada, este se quejó de dolor y maldijo al sujeto de cabello rojiso que estaba frente a él, ordenó a los otros dos sujetos a que lo atacaran, y estos obedecierón atacando al unisono al joven espadachin pelirrojo, sin embargo ambos fuerón derrotados sin mucho esfuerzo... Kenshin, los observaba con su miraba fria y calculadora, la miraba del Hitokiri Battousai a quien él tanto había aprendidó a temer, enbaino su katana y dispuso a irse, tomó a la niña una mano y se la llevó de hay, mientras los tres bandidos estaban aún tendidos en el piso... vivos:

"Jefe..." -exclamo uno- "...¿esta usted bien?"

"Si, lo estoy" -se levanto con mucho esfuerzo, sobandose su muñeca la cual tenia la marca del metal que la había golpeado- "...si es que aún estamos vivos... es porque ese hombre no quizó matarnos... y ademas..." -el tercer bandido también se levanto- "...ademas, su espada no tiene filo..."

Kenshin, ya un poco más calmado, seguía las indicaciones de la niña a la que acababa de rescatar, está lo dirigía hacía su casa. Al llegar, llegarón a una humilde chosa, donde la niña entro preguntando por sus padres... sin embargo, no los encontraba, Kenshin acompañaba a la niña en todo momento, hasta que salierón al patio. La sorpresa de Kenshin fue tremenda, un hombre y una mujer estaban tendidos en el suelo, sin vida, junto a ambos habían unas katanas botadas en el piso... las katanas estaban rotas. Aún se podian ver los agugeros de las eridas en los cuerpos de ambas personas, probocadas por una tecnica que Kenshin reconoció en seguida "Gatotsu..." ,Kenshin no lo había notado, estaba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos, pero la niña a quien había salvadó, estaba junto a él... viendo el cadaber de sus dos padres tendidos en el piso, sangrantes. Kenshin volteó hacía la niña, y vio que no reaccionaba, en un fragmento de segundo recordó cuando su familia había sido asesinada, también por bandidos... él y esta niña tenian mucho en común...

Kenshin, se puso frente a la niña, quien tenía una mirada perdida en ninguna parte, la tomo de los hombros y la sacudió... no ocurrió nada, comenzó a correr un viento, el cual jugó por unos momentos con el cabello de Kenshin y con el cabello obscuro de la niña- "Oye" -Kenshin insistió, no hubo respuesta- "Es una lastima..." -se dijo al ver la reacción de la niña, decidió que lo mejor era dejala sola un momento, asi que fue a inspeccionar un poco dentro de la casa, para ver si encontraba algo que lo llevase hacía el asesino (aunque él ya sospechaba de alguien),de pronto, vio algo en el piso, parecía una especie de pañuelo con algo escrito:

"Mi venganza esta cerca battousai... supuse que llegarias hasta aqui..."

Kenshin sostubó el pañuelo en sus manos unos momentos, ya no cabía duda, el autor de estos asesinatos no era ni más ni menos que Hajime Saito, unico soreviviente de aquella matansa... cuando él asesino al resto del Shinsen-gumi... cuando él asesino a Tomoe... pero... ¿como sabía que él llegaría a ese lugar?...

Los pensamientos de battousai fuerón rotos cuando escucho un gemido de dolor, desde el patio, donde había dejado a la niña, se dirigió apresuradamente hacía ese lugar... su mirada volvió a entristeserse cuando vió a la niña que hace unos minutos estaba junto a él... muerta junto a sus padres, había cometido Sepuuku (suicido), usando la katana de uno de sus padres... no había podido aguantar la situación...

Kenshin hizó lo unico que podía hacer, cabó tres tumbas, donde enterro a cada uno de los cadaveres, rezó una oración y luego se encamino hacía un rumbo desconocido...

* * *

_Rurouni Kenshin © __SPE Visual Works, Studio Gallop, Studio Deen, Weekly Shōnen Jump, Viz Media, Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
__Texto creado sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión. Para mayor información, revisar mi perfil en Fanfiction. net._

_[HBZ-FB02000H0M]_


	2. La promesa

**LA ÚLTIMA PROMESA**

Un fan fiction de Rurouni Kenshin  
Escrito por Mistwalker KilyK

* * *

**Parte II: **"La promesa"

Ya era de noche, había pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido con aquella niña... Kenshin continuaba caminando sin rumbo, hasta que encontro un pueblo. A pesar de lo tarde que era, en este pueblo aún había mucho movimiento de gente, Kenshin sólo pasaba, callado, junto a ellos... hasta que se decidió a entrar a un bar, para poder calmar sus musculos y descanzar un momento, mientras tomaba algo de sake...

Tranquilamente, kenshin disfrutaba del sake que había ordenado hacía recien unos minutos, hasta que de pronto, se escucho un alboroto en la parte trasera del local, se volteó y se dirigió a ver que ocurria... se sorprendió al ver a Saitou Hajime, con su vestimenta de Shinsen matando a unos sujetos desconocidos. Cuando este ultimo se disponia a asesinar al ultimo de los desconosidos que quedaban, algo lo detuvo, se sorprendio al ver algo que reconocio instantaneamente, el cabello rojo, la cicatriz en forma de cruz y esos ojos, frios como el acero, y calculadores como sólo el Hitokiri Battousai podía tenerlos...

_"Nos encontramos nuevamente Battousai..." _-Saitou enfundo su espada

_"¿Porqué?..." _-Kenshin comenzó a recordar a la inocente niñita- _"..¡¿porqué asesinaste a los padres de aquella niña?!"_

_"¿De que hablas battousai?" _-Kenshin no respondió, ahora su mirada ya no era la misma, aquella mirada pacifica que lo había caracterisado los ultimos días, sino que ahora era esa mirada, la mirada con los ojos dorados, frios y calculadores que lo habían caracterizado durante años. No respondió, y se pusó en una posición battou, Saitou se sonrió al ver esta reacción, y se puso en su posición de Gatotsu... ambos se quedarón quitos, estudiandose el uno al otro, mientras, todos los empleados y clientes del local huian despavoridos hacía un lugar que fuese más seguro... en este caso, cualquier lugar menos este...

El Hitokiri Battousai dió el primer movimiento, se dirigió corriendo hacia su oponente y dando un salto, a Saitou esto lo pillo por sorpresa, _"¡¡Hittenmitsuruyi-ryu Ryu-Tsui-sen!!!" _-El ataque de Battousai fue dificilmente detenido por Saitou, quien contrataco con su sarpaso de izquierda, el cual fue desvido por battousai quien con la baina de su espada golpeó en el estomago al integrante del Shinsen-gumi enviandolo hacía una pared donde quedó enterrado.

La pelea entre Saitou y Kenshin duro mucho, fue una pelea muy dura, ambos oponentes tenian heridas de consideración en sus cuerpos, sin embargo eso no importaba... sólo importaba acabar esto ya, aquella pelea que había costado la vida de muchas personas... Tomoe, aquella niña, sus padres...

_"¡¡AAAHHH!!"_

_"¡MUERE BATTOUSA!"_

La pelea parecia de nunca acabar, sin embargo todo tiene un final. Saitou y Kenshin estaban jadeantes, muy cansados, ambos estaban en posiciones de batalla, nuevamente no podían moverse, ya que esto significaría que el otro tuviera la oportunidad de atacar... duraron varios minutos asi hasta que Saitou ataco, lanzó su gatotsu a toda velocidad, nisiquiera el Hitokiri Battousai podría haberla evitado- _"¡Hittenmitsuruyi-ryu Ryu-sho-sen!"_ -sin embago el battousai la esquivó, moviendo su katana de abajo hacia arriba a gran velocidad, rompiendo el ataque de Saitou, dejandolo vulnerable a cualquier ataque, momento que Kenshin aprovecho...

_"¡AAAHHH!"_

_"¡¿Qué?! ¡no puede ser!" _-Saitou sólo pudó observar como el Battousai le golpeaba con su espada invertida hacia el lado con filo, el había volteado el sabakatou. Hitokiri Battousai golpeó a Saitou en el cuello, haciendole una gran herida que comenzó a sangran a inmediatamente, al unisono Saitou vomitó gran cantidad de sangre, algo de ella cayó sobré battousai... este ultimo se mantenia parado, sin expreción en su rostro... su cabello rojiso le tapaba los ojos, y algo de sangre caia por su barbilla junto a su sudor... el Hitokiri Battousai veía a Hajime Saitou, ex-comandante del grupo 3 del Shinsen-gumi, muerto a sus pies... lagrimas comenzarón a salir por los ojos del battousai que volvía a ser Kenshin... no había podido cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Tomoe...

* * *

_Rurouni Kenshin © __SPE Visual Works, Studio Gallop, Studio Deen, Weekly Shōnen Jump, Viz Media, Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
__Texto creado sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión. Para mayor información, revisar mi perfil en Fanfiction. net._

_[HBZ-FB02000H0M]_


	3. La realidad

**LA ÚLTIMA PROMESA**

Un fan fiction de Rurouni Kenshin  
Escrito por Mistwalker KilyK

* * *

**Parte III: **"La realidad"

_"Papá... ¿papá?..." _-Kenshin podia sentir que alguien le tiraba un mechon de su ahora corto cabello, comenzó a abrir los ojos pesadamente, al lograr abrirlos encontro a su fotocopia suya frente a él, su hijo Kenji Himura-_ "¿porqué lloras papá?" _-el pequeño preguntó inocentemente.

_"Kenji... ¿"llorar"?... ¿"porque"?..." _-Kenshin estaba despertando de a poco de su sueño, se toco sus ojos y se dió cuenta que estaban humedos, su expresión era de sorpresa, su hijo lo miraba confundido-_ "Fue un sueño..." _-Kenshin reaccióno, se levantó del futón, se vistió y tomando a su hijo entre sus brazos, salió al patio del Dojo, donde vió a Kaoru quien tendía algo de ropa.

_"Buenos días Kenshin" _-ella se acerco a él y lo besó

_"Buenos días Kaoru" _-Kenshin sonrió

_"Mamá... mamá..." _-Kenji alzó sus brazos hacia su madre (Kaoru) para que esta lo tomara en brazos, Kaoru sonrió y tomo al niño, Kenshin también sonrió... a la vez que miro al cielo- _`Me alegro que alla sido un sueño... yo no cambiaría esta vida por nada...´ _-al mirar más detalladamente las nuber que patinaban en el cielo, una de ellas tenia una forma conocida... la forma de Tomoe... Kenshin se sonrió, volteó hacia Kaoru, y la beso... - _`Cumpli mi promesa Tomoe... nunca más volvere a matar... debido a que, al fin estoy en casa...´_

_

* * *

Rurouni Kenshin © __SPE Visual Works, Studio Gallop, Studio Deen, Weekly Shōnen Jump, Viz Media, Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
__Texto creado sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión. Para mayor información, revisar mi perfil en Fanfiction. net._

_[HBZ-FB02000H0M] _


End file.
